The Engagement
by Sunshine-Midnight123
Summary: Gwen and Duncan are engaged, but will they make it to the altar when former flames return?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating my other story. I have the biggest writer's block on it! Anyways, I hope you all like this story. (tHE pROposal)**

_**-Chapter One-**_

Duncan and I were walking hand in hand on the beautiful beach, we're we had our first date. The stars were shining bightly, in the dark sky. We had been best friends since pre-school, and have been dating for three years now. We both realized, we were in love with eachother; he broke up with his Courtney and I broke up with Trent. We stopped to gaze upon the stars, and watch as the waves crashed gently against the white sand, washing away our footsteps.

"So, what do you think of the stars tonight?" Duncan asked me, with a sweet smile.

"I love them. Remember, when the first time, we watched the stars together?" I asked. He laughed.

"How could I forget?" He asked. "It was the night we had our first kiss." He said, and pulled me closer.

"Hey, that was on this beach. Right after we kissed, it started to rain, and we played in the rain, like when we were kids." I said with a loving smile.

"Gwen, can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded, and my eyes started to water, as he got down on one knee, and pulled out a small balck box. "We;ve been through soo much together. You're my best friend, and I love you with all my heart. Gwendolyn Allison Bridges, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" I said as my tears fell from my charcoal colored eyes. He smiled, and placed the ring on my finger. It shined in the soft moonlight. There were three diamonds on each side of the ring, and a huge diamind in the center. He picked me up and spun me in circles.

"I love you, Gwen." Duncan said. "I love you to, Duncan." I said, then we entered a deep and passionate kiss.

The next day, I woke up to my buzzing alarm clock. I am usually not a mourning person, but today I was cheerful, waking uo in Duncan's strong arms, wrapped around me. (No we didn't do anything. I am waiting until we're married.) I gently shook Duncan awake.

"Hmph." He mumbled, sleepily.

"Get up. We're going to be late." I said. We are both in our second year of medical school. We cannot be late. He rolled over, and tackled me to the floor. I hit him with a pillow, and he did the same to me.

"Not fair!" I pouted. He simply smirked at my pouting, and pulled me closer to him. "Sorry." He said, then gave me a kiss. "Sucker!" I yelled, then attacked him with more pillows. "Hey, you tricked me." He said amused. We both laughed at the feathers, in both of our hair. We got up, to get ready for our classes. I looked at my ring, anxd Duncan saw me gazing at it, with sparkling eyes. He pulled me into a hug. I sighed.

"Your parents, are really going to hate me now." I said with a smirk.

"I can't wait to tell them." Duncan said, while playing with my hands. He does that, when he is nervous. Him and his dad, don;t get along at all. They haven't spoken much, since he left for college, with me. He doesn't even know his 'failure of a son,' is in med school, learning to be a surgeon. I could see the saddened look on his face. I turned to face him.

"Duncan, it'll be okay. I am sure they'll be happy. We could always tell them later, and practice on my mom." I said. His face seemed to lighten up.

"That's not a bad idea." He said, as I handed him the gel and hairspray. He rolled his eyes, then put on a serious face.

"Gwen, I am cutting this thing off." He said. My eyes widened, and I drop my mascura in the sink, down the drain.

"What!" I asked in shock. Then he bust out in laughter. "Just kidding." He said, then walked off to put on his red converse. I glared at him, as I looked towards the sink. 'Good thing, I have like ten more.' I thought.

**Hoped you like the first chapter. I have more chapters, all ready written, so review please, so I can update! Sorry it's short, but I'll make future chapters longer.**

**~Sunsnine-Midnight123 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating. No excuses. Merry Christmas and please review. **

"Duncan will you calm down?" Gwen asked.

"I can't. I haven't seen my parents in six years." Duncan said, as he stopped tapping his hands on the steering wheel.

Gwen looked at Duncan sadly. She knew this had to be hard for him. Duncan was always close to Duncan, and when she stopped talking to her own son just to make his father happy, it tore him up inside. He wouldn't admit it, but Gwen knew Duncan better than anyone. She put a hand on his, and this immeditely relaxed Duncan's nerves.

"Your mom didn't take the big news well. If my parents treat you like when they found out I was going away to college with you, I'll-"

"Duncan don't even think about it. I told you, I am over that." Gwen said, as she bit her lip. Duncan looked at her and pulled over the car.

"Gwen I can tell when you're lying. You bite your lip." Duncan said.

"I do not." Gwen said, as she quickly stopped biting her lip. She looked out the window, and watched as the snow gently fell on the ground.

"Duncan, I don't want to talk about it." Gwen said. "It was a long time ago. I am over it." Gwen said.

"Gwen would you please talk to me about this? You didn't want to talk me after what happened. Everytime I bring it up, you always change the subject. Talk to me." Duncan pleaded.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Dad I am going to Princton University. I am leaving tonight." Duncan said._

_Duncan's dad scoffed. "Like you're good enought to even get accepted." Duncan sighed and looked down at his shoes._

_"Mr. Bell, we both have been accepted. We recieved our acceptance letters five months ago." Gwen said. "Duncan is a straight A student, and we both got the highest SAT scores in the state." _

_"She's right. You should be proud of him John." Mrs. Bell said._

_"Karri, how can I be proud of him? He's ruined our family name. He's a deliquent! He probably cheated on those tests! And don' t get me started on _her._" John yelled._

_"What about her?" Duncan asked angrily._

_"She's just as bad as you! She's probably a devil worshipper and has been a bad influence on you your whole life. She's the reason, you've benn to Juvineile Detention seventeen times! You're a horrible little b*^&%. You're taking away my no good son. He's my only child!" He he yelled at Gwen, than threw a lamp at her head. It broke against Gwen's head, and _

_Gwen stumbled back and Duncan caught her as she fell. Blood was gushing from her head, and she started to feel dizzy and lightheaded._

_"Dad! What the h#$% is wrong with you! I'll kill you! If you ever-" He was cut off by Gwen putting a hand over his and Karri's eye widened at their son's words._

_He never had actually yelled at them, let alone threaten to kill one of them._

_"No..No. Duncan don't. I need you with me." Gwen whispered to Duncan._

_Duncan looked into Gwen's eyes, and said, "Fine." Duncan began walking towards the door, but was stopped by Karri._

_"Please Duncan don't leave like this. Your father didn't mean to say thos things to Gwen or hurt her. He had a rough day at work." Karri said. Gwen let out a whimper of pain, as she clutched her throbbing head, that was leaking of her crimson colored blood. _

_"No I meant every d#$ word! She killed her own father. She was with him in the car accident, that killed him! It was all her fault!" John yelled. "He was my best friend!"_

_Gwen squirmed out of Duncan's arms, and stood face to face with Duncan's father. _

_"That was not my fault. He was texting the woman he was cheating on my mother with, I tried to tell him to stop, next thing I knew there was a loud banging noise, and I woke up in the ICU." Gwen said, with hurt in her eyes. John's harsh stare softned a bit. Duncan quickly picked up Gwen bridal style and rushed to his car to take Gwen to the hospital._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Gwen, I know it wasn't your fault. I also know, you still think it was. I love you, and it hurts me to see you hurting over this." Duncan said.

"Duncan if I would've tried harder to stop him from texting his secretary, than he would still be here. I hate him for the pain he put my mother through. I didn't want him to die. He was always a good father. He didn't deserve to die." Gwen said, as Duncan wiped away her tears.

"Gwen you couldn't of done anything. I know you tried. You were only fourteen. There was nothing yo could've done to prevent any of this." Duncan said. "My dad only said that because he was mad, drunk, and being an a#. We don't even have to go over their today. We could have the wedding without my parents."

"No, it's okay. I just never got to talk about that with anyone. You were in Juvie when I was in the car accident for likke six months. But you're here now. Come on, let's go tell your parents we're engaged. Hopefully, your mother won't faint in shock like mine's did." Gwen said.

Duncan gave Gwen a kiss, and started up the car again.

"Here we go." Duncan muttered, making Gwen chuckle a bit.


End file.
